


Epic Fail

by Enigel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Computer Programmers, Community: cabinpres_fic, Gen, Show Creator's Style for Full Effect, intentional typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel





	Epic Fail

  
**_BUZZ!!!_ **   


_Douglas is typing..._

 **Douglas** (06/22/2010 18:10:04): Martin, looks like someone is trying to do a Bobby Tables on us

 **Martin** (06/22/2010 18:10:10): WTF???

 _Douglas is typing..._   
_Douglas has entered text_

 **Douglas** (06/22/10 18:11:12): really, Martin, you should expand your webcomics reading past Dilbert  
 **Douglas** (06/22/10 18:11:33): I'll add xkcd to your feeds myself  
 **Douglas** (06/22/10 18:12:01): oh bugger

 **Martin** (06/22/2010 18:12:13): What? What is it?

 **Douglas** (06/22/2010 18:12:18): Martin  
 **Douglas** (06/22/2010 18:13:28): in the course of your no doubt meticulous testing cycle for this deploy, did you happen to instinctively verify that the inputs were properly sanitised?

 **Martin** (06/22/2010 18:13:35): I  
 **Martin** (06/22/2010 18:13:35): er  
 **Martin** (06/22/2010 18:13:36): teh database!  
 **Martin** (06/22/2010 18:14:02): oh no ,eevrything's gone!

 **Douglas** (06/22/2010 18:14:17): it appears so, yes

 **Martin** (06/22/2010 18:14:40): Oh $deity! Carolyn is goign to haev my head for this!

 **Douglas** (06/22/2010 18:14:59): not necessarily, no

 **Martin** (06/22/2010 18:15:40): are you goign to help me cover it?

 **Douglas** (06/22/2010 18:16:16): No, I'm /closer/  
 **Douglas** (06/22/2010 18:16:26): She'll have to get in line  
 **Douglas** (06/22/2010 18:16:35): I suggest you start running /now/

 **Martin** (06/22/2010 18:16:40): Douglas?

 **Douglas** (06/22/2010 18:16:48): RUN FORREST RUN

 **Martin** (06/22/2010 18:16:40): Oh come on, Douglas

  
**_BUZZ!!!_ **   


**Martin** (06/22/2010 18:16:56) DOUGLAS?!

 **Douglas appears to be offline** and will receive your messages after signing in.


End file.
